


Word

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brothel AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal knew to remember their safe word well. [ a brothel AU where Ezreal is a courtesan ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word

"G-Gods, Thresh!" the blonde shouted out, fingers clutching the red sheets that he laid forward on. A shudder ran down his form, making his golden jewelry jingle, sweat dripping off of the beads on his forehead. 

The red room, as it was known, was the room that this specific client frequented, and the room that many of the courtesans made a point in their application to not have to enter. But Ezreal - he would enter it only for one man… if you could call him a man. 

Decorated with red linens, textiles and curtains, as well as silver jewelry, the room was consumed by moans, whimpers, and shouts. Ezreal laid on his stomach while Thresh loomed over him, one gauntleted hand on the boy’s back while the other rested on his rear, his entire index finger buried deep inside of him. “You remember our word?” the warden whispered, his voice echoing around them.

The blonde nodded, before a whine emitted from him when Thresh clawed down his back. He left angry red lines in his wake, one of them even having broken skin. Minimal blood seemed out, and Ezreal’s hips twitched, seeking friction against his erection that was trapped between the sheets and his abdomen. The ethereal being looming over him didn’t reach at all to relieve him; the courtesan knew that he wouldn’t get any direct help. 

The digit within him moved, and another whine tore from him as the ridged metal rubbed against his walls, a bit of pain coming with the talon at the edge of Thresh’s index. But the warden was practiced, knowing better than to go as far as to inflict permanent damage, yet gave him enough pain to matter. “Music to my ears, Ezreal…”

Thresh’s free hand wandered, talons merely brushing over soft flesh before they dug painfully into the blonde’s hip. Ezreal shouted, his body jerking as a drop of blood trickled down the outside of his thigh to then soak into the red sheets beneath him. And yet another shout tore from his throat, just as Thresh was pressing a second armored digit into him next to the first. 

"L-L-L-!" the boy stuttered, fingers pulling at the sheets as his body jerked forward. He bit his lip momentarily, waiting to see if he could take the burn the the talons on his flesh as well as within him, but as that second digit pressed past its first knuckle, he shouted, "Lantern!"

Both of Thresh’s hands were removed from his body immediately, and he couldn’t help but slump onto the bed. He panted, his eyes squeezed shut as his body throbbed with pain as well as pleasure. The sudden nothingness was nearly as overwhelming as the pain after he spoke that safe word. 

There was a hand in his hair, talons running gently through his blonde locks. He let out a breath, and his bright blue eyes opened to look over at the warden. “Don’t get blood in my hair…” he mumbled, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

"You’ll wash it after nonetheless," Thresh pointed out, continuing to comb his fingers through the boy’s hair. There was minimal blood on the talons from Ezreal’s back and hip, very little staining the blonde strands. 

Ezreal hummed, a relaxed sound, but again, his hips twitched against the sheets impatiently, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the warden. Thresh’s eyes of aura glanced down, fixating on the boy’s lower body. Ezreal watched him closely, anxious and curious as to what he could’ve been thinking, and even moreso as a whole minute passed without a word. It was only a few moments before something happened, and Thresh took Ezreal by the hip to roll him over. 

The blonde’s breath hitched, his body tensing as his still hard member was exposed to the warden. There was another minute of staring, and Ezreal only relaxed a little as time went on. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Thresh. 

But then the warden stood up, a short rattling of chains accompanying the motion. “I’ll return in a week,” the announced as he made his way to the door, not even waving good bye. 

Ezreal watched the door close, and he wasted no time to wrap a hand around himself. He leaned back on his forearm as he touched his neglected member, stroking in quick desperation. All of the build up from their session made his orgasm almost surprise him, because before he knew it his body was jerking, white shooting over his abdomen and up onto his chest. He striped his front in his essence, a loud moan filling the room with the warden’s name on the tip of his tongue.


End file.
